Dragon & Frog In Summer Rain
by Hasaji
Summary: Scenes from Chapter 76. Masataka always have his eyes fixed on that Dragon drenched in summer rain. Takayanagi X Aya.


TITLE: Dragon & Frog In Summer Rain  
PAIRING: Masakata X Aya  
GENRE: Hurt/Comfort/ Romance  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenjou Tenge.  
The boobs belong to Ogure Ito. ヽ(´∀｀ヽ)

NOTE: My first fic for my childhood first love (as of seinen genre) anime.  
I'm a Souichiro X Aya fan ever since, but I don't mind if Aya is paired with Masataka.  
However, I want a SouichiroAya canon. I just like the fact that these boys are good for her.  
This story has reference and is from CHAPTER 76.  
It is one of my favorite chapters and it left so much impression on me.

* * *

To be always accompanied by the rain, I wonder when it started.

She was always smiling. She didn't fail to show us how cheerful she was. However, I knew deep inside her, to keep that painful silence, she was thinking about _him_. Ever since that day, she never said anything about him which was not normal for she always talked about that man regardless of time, place, and circumstance.

Back at the dojo, what I thought was right. Back at the dojo, I saw one of the most agonizing scenes I'd ever seen that I couldn't help but mimic the sky at that time- the raindrops fell to the ground so were my tears. I held Aya-chan tightly in her naked form as I prayed to the gods to wipe the clouded sky away.

She called for the person who wasn't even there.

Calm as my body was, inside, the friction just ignited and it burned so intensely.  
As I witnessed this side of Aya-chan.

I wanted to kill the one who made the dragon cried.

* * *

The time had passed, I'd been with Aya-chan almost all the time. We practiced at the dojo, ate together, walked together as we went back home, and did whatever we wanted as a pastime. From morning to until dusk we were together. I had never been this close to her.

Sometimes, I thought it was better that he wasn't here anymore. At least I got a chance to be with her.  
She wasn't chasing after him, she wasn't doing stunts to catch his attention anymore.  
The school was a lot quieter. She was distinctly more calm and lady-like when he wasn't around.  
She was like a doll.

No life.

I nearly bumped into the pillar in front of me. Good thing, I had fast reflexes, I dodge it immediately.  
Aya-chan who was walking with me had was surprised. Her eyes landed on my face.

"What's wrong, Senpai?"  
she asked with a worried face this time.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.  
"N-Nothing. Let's keep walking."

My thoughts were bringing me somewhere. I had to pay attention to my surroundings,  
so I won't get into trouble and she won't be worried.  
Aya-chan diverted her attention to the path in front of us.  
We continued treading again. I threw side way glance at the Aya-chan who was with me.  
We were centimeters apart. If leaned my back on her, our skins would touch.  
And she would set her eyes on me.  
I wonder if there was a chance she would look at me the way she looked at him.

What would it feel to be stared by this beautiful girl?

Aya-chan was like a doll. Breath-taking. Epitome of a female.  
It was better if she didn't meet Nagi Souichiro.

 _No life_.

That very thought.

Did I just think I was happy seeing her like this? That the Aya-chan I used to see everyday,  
the girl full of energy, her shining smiles that I always liked, had turned into this?  
She wasn't even Amaterasu or the Goddess of the Sun. But to me, she always shone brightly.  
And it was because of him that the radiating aura from her was full of life.  
That wherever she was, I always spotted her.

As if I were especially drawn to her.

And little did I know, as I kept my eyes upon her, I was already blinded...

"Senpai."

By the dragon under the rain.

"Hmm?"  
I looked back to face her.

And greeted by the most beautiful thing in the world. In my dreams that varied from lustful to romantic,  
I'd never thought that my it would transpire to reality. That Aya-chan would reach for me.  
She raised her hands and touched the side of my face.  
She looked at me with such tenderness that I saw tears in the corners of her eyes, attempting to fall.  
Even without passion and affection, like she always gave to him,  
Aya-chan looked at me straight to the eyes.

At that moment, she was looking _only at me._

One of the things I liked about her was her child-like innocence yet full of curiosity.  
It always seemed to penetrate me. And right now, she was as if trying to look at my soul.  
I saw my own reflection on her brown eyes. I always knew it would feel good to be stared at by Aya-chan,  
but I never knew it would be this pleasant.  
What kind of idiotic species was that guy to resist these hazel brown orbs?

I'd always wanted to gaze upon these wonders until my hair turned white.

"Thank you, Takayanagi-senpai,"  
I heard her say.

"What?"  
I asked, puzzled why she suddenly said her thanks.

I saw Aya-chan's bright, smiling face as she closed the distance between us, enveloping her arms around me. Of course, I was fidgeted. At first.  
Unwanted thoughts flooded into my mind as her curvaceous body and soft,  
full breasts unintentionally pressed against mine.  
But it was immediately swept away when my nose smelled her.  
She had the fragrance of the summer rain.  
It made me think how did the young Aya-chan look like in Tanabata.

Seconds followed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face on her hair.  
I hoped the time stopped. I wanted to hold her forever.  
Suddenly the images occurred in my head, of that one rainy evening I liked to forget.  
On the spur of the moment, I wanted to claim her. This fragile thing under my wings,  
I wanted to protect her. Doing what I did, I threw all my inhibitions away.  
I sent her my feelings without voicing them out. I let my heartbeats and warmth tell what I feel.  
I wanted to cherish her if she'd just let me.  
I didn't care if she would get what I meant, but this short period of time, I would savor every second of it.  
It wasn't like, I always had the chance. I closed my eyes. I wanted to explode as I felt her heat.  
I wanted to shout out this burning passion buried in my heart for a long time.

But.

It was always next to impossible.

After all, among the people she knew,  
Aya-chan said I was the steady surface when the river's rapid flows calmed.  
It wasn't like me to suddenly go all out because she said I was the kind of man who had the  
most unwavering stance and she admired that.

If I let my brain think, I would know that right now wasn't the right moment for everything.  
Because as we were standing together, so close with each other, her in my arms  
while I was sending her all my unspoken feelings,  
I knew Aya-chan was hugging a friend.

She really made me rain. 

天上天下  
End


End file.
